


Terra: Daughter of Earth

by All_my_favorite_characters_are_empresses



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_my_favorite_characters_are_empresses/pseuds/All_my_favorite_characters_are_empresses
Summary: A girl is sent to be raised on the planet Vulcan for mysterious reasons, at age 18 begins attendance of Star-fleet with her pointy-eared 'friend' Spock and things begin to get a bit twisted.





	1. Chapter 1

I am human.

I do not fit in.

Different? I know.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \**

"It's not a question of their capabilities, admiral; but the ethics that concern me more."

"All life necessities would be taken care of Admiral, her life would be of high standards, even for a Vulcan."

"With all respect Ambassador but I meant the humanity of the children would be sacrificed."

"Professor, Ambassador, let's be reasonable shall we?"

"Admiral, Professor Pike is correct, the culture of Humanity would be traded in exchange for that of the Vulcan planet."

"But they would return to Starfleet at age…?"

"Seventeen or Eighteen I would presume, as is normal in Vulcan graduates."

"And what discrimination would they be facing?"

… "Vulcans like humans can show hatred towards what they do not understand when they are young and as humans they would have to face rigor in most of their prospective fields to compete."

"We cannot hand over these children simply for the sake of an experiment."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few Professor and I think you'd find by doing this we would be testing the true capabilities of humans."

"The children would be taught Vulcan but they would come back to Starfleet and be immersed; the Vulcan skill set with human passion would give the pair of them unlimited possibilities. This is a chance for them to be great."

… "I will respect your decision as always Admiral."

"Thank you professor Pike, you are dismissed."

"What do you think Admiral?"

"I'll have some paper work ready for you."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The ambassador and his wife were to bring both the boy and girl child to Vulcan before handing the boy over to a family on the opposite side of Vulcan while the Ambassador's family would keep the girl close by.

That's what they did.

The children grew up on separate sides of the world. This is the story of one of them **\- Terra**.

Terra grew up in the ambassador's home but she didn't grow up alone. There was the ambassador's son, Spock who was unsure of how to respond to the human living with them. For a while they pretended as though they didn't know the other existed.

Terra had to adapt to a new life and many didn't approve of her. She was six so the worst part was reminding herself that showing her emotions would just make things worse. She had to not show fear and accept that here she was the one that was different, not the people with pointy ears and eyebrows. She wasn't going to see her twin brother for the foreseeable future and she had to get used to the much hotter temperature of the planet. There were many nights she couldn't sleep because her brother was not beside her and many nights she'd wake up and couldn't fall back too sleep.

Also… she had to learn a completely new language. Luckily she had some help.

"It's not difficult."

"Would you like to take federation standard lessons?"

"I am already decently fluent in federation standard now-"

"Can we practice math instead?"

"Why would you ask?"

"I would prefer to practice maths."

The much more traditionally educated seven year old looked at Terra with a normal emotionless face but curiosity below the surface, "One cannot prefer, Terra, the logical choice is to work on your Vulcan grammar because that is what you still need to work on."

The girl of seven years old stared back at him across the table and reminded herself for the hundredth time since arriving at this planet six months ago, resisting a sigh she just bit her lip and sat a little straighter, "You are correct Spock but you knew that. Continue."

Having two children of the same age living in that house wasn't always a positive aspect although they were often found working together for classes. They slowly began to get used to each other.

"Terra, may I come in?"

The girl looked up from her book, "Treasure Planet" and replied as she hid it under her pillow, "You may." The door opened a crack and Spock slipped in, dressed very nicely.

"Mother wished me to remind you that my bond mating ceremony is later so we will not be home although you are, to use her words, welcome to join us." He said it all quickly and Terra knew that was Spock's way of being almost embarrassed. To make it worse for him she truly didn't know what bond mate meant.

"Spock are you nervous?"

"No I am not."

"Vulcans shouldn't lie."

"I am not nervous."

But she changed the subject which Spock was grateful for, "That outfit fits you for the occasion."

He took relief in not speaking of emotions, "It is the traditional robing and should I tell her you intend to stay home?"

"Understood and yes I do, though I will join you for dinner if I may?"

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched upwards although he kept a completely stoic façade, "I understand no reason why your ability to join us would be hindered."

Terra, less disciplined, smiled before correcting herself and mimicking Spock, "See you then, and Spock?" His head tilted and she knew he was listening, "Don't be. I may be ignorant of what bond mating is but don't be nervous."

Amanda- the ambassador's wife, took to having another girl around the house joyfully although Sarek was often quick to remind her that "If the girl has any chance at discipline Amanda you must not encourage frivolity." Sarek was Terra's teacher at home and she respected him greatly, she also feared him and most other Vulcan adults who referred to her by anything but her name.

Amanda truly felt bad for the girl every once and a while because she knew how harsh everyone can be, and the girl hadn't even gone to school yet. So she brought home some fictional works of literature from Earth one day and gave them to Terra. She said to keep them under the bed and only read them when Sarek wasn't looking because he would get ever so grumpy. Terra agreed.

She did read those books in between meditations and they helped. She got to express and feel emotion, and then she would calmly disperse the energy in a healthy way.

One night reading and meditation didn't work and Terra was up still when Sarek and Amanda both went to bed. Once she hadn't heard any noise from the living area for approximately 17 minutes and 39 seconds she got up from bed.

It was logical that while she could not sleep she would find other things to occupy her time. She walked through the hall before seeing a light on in one of the bedrooms. She knocked on the door knowing whose room it was, "Spock?"

"Enter." Terra reminded herself that even though the boy was eight, she still had to talk to him like she talked to adults on Earth- logically.

"May I inquire as to your reasoning of still being awake?" She asked taking a step into his room. It was blue in color with a black carpet; his bed was perpendicular to the window and there were two book cases and a desk with a screen on it. In furniture aspects it was identical to hers but the color different.

Spock was sitting on his bed with books spread out about him and a holopad as well, he looked up at Terra entering and he nodded to the door behind her, "Close the door Terra, I am studying."

Terra obeyed and took a few more steps into the room, "Why are you studying?"

"To be accepted into the Vulcan Academy of Science."

Terra was almost sure she was going to get it wrong but still asked, "Isn't that in ten years?"

"I am half-Vulcan, to be instated at the Vulcan Academy of Science I will have to have remarkable notes." Spock hadn't looked up from his books to her and she shuffled awkwardly as she pretended to look around his room. After a moment Spock looked up at her and thought to offered her a seat but the one at the desk had his bag in it, "Why are you awake?"

"I find I am unable to sleep."

Spock nodded to her response before he moved over on the bed, "You can study with me." With a side smile that Terra didn't bother to suppress she jumped onto Spock's bed across from him with all the books between them which initiated the next question, "Did you receive any emotional discipline on Earth?"

Covering her mouth quickly Terra shook her head, "I did not, sorry."

Spock shook his head quickly not meaning to offend, "There is no reason to apologize I was only asking a personal curiosity. Despite small emotional outbursts, your progress is significant."

"Thank you, it does take a lot of work to not smile or laugh sometimes."

"To laugh?" Spock asked in wondering what she would laugh at.

"Permission to speak emotionally?" Terra replied without skipping a beat.

"Granted?" Spock wasn't sure how to answer but felt he wasn't going to get an answer if he said contrary.

Terra smiled and crossed her legs on the bed comforter, "Well the only other person I've talked to this normally is your mother but it's just different on Vulcan than at the orphanage on Earth." Her Vulcan slipped at the words orphanage since she didn't know it but Spock still understood what she meant.

It seemed to hit the eight year old boy he knew nothing of this girl, "You lived in an orphanage?"

"For a while yea, and if we weren't there we were at the Star Fleet academy with Professor Pike taking our lessons there." Spock had never heard of Star Fleet offering classes to children but didn't know enough on the subject to push it.

"Who is we?"

"My brother and I. He is with the T'kal family in Raal."

Spock didn't know the protocol to responding to personal information even though he had asked so he stayed quiet. He looked at all his books, "Would you like to play a game of chess?"

"One cannot prefer to do anything I thought?" Spock looked at Terra not expecting her to be tight for the rules taught yet saw a hint of her smile.

Her raised an eyebrow, "Are you teasing?"

Now she did smile, "Isn't the logical thing to do work on your science stuff because that's why you are up in the first place?"

"It is."

"Then why would you stay up just to play chess with me?"

"You look bored I believe it is and the logical thing to do in such a case is find something to do, such as chess."

And that is how the two stayed up half the night playing a meaningless game of chess, this said game ended in a stalemate  
… although Spock would never admit it aloud.

As stated before, Terra went into formal classes late. (When she was eight to be exact)

Sarek had been teaching her at home lessons in order to catch her up with the language and the discipline. Now she was eight and had to go in with Spock during the days.

She wore the uniform, a dark shapeless robe with long sleeves and a large collar. Her hair was up in a simple braided bun because she didn't want it in her face and Amanda wanted to do something with it.  
Walking into the dim large room of the academy tower Terra had to focus on a lot of her training as she felt too many eyes on her and she took in the work areas that seemed all separate from each other and felt herself fearing even more losing the only thing that was consistent, "Spock?"

He didn't look back at her as he walked confidently through the areas that went into the flooring and towards the tallest figures in the room, "Yes Terra?" She did respond and he looked back partially before looking forward again, "Are you afraid?" He knew she was human and that she had much more present emotions that she was still working on oppressing and asked the question without judgment.

He heard Terra take a breath and the word barely escape her lips but he heard it, "Very."

He had no words of comfort for he never received any from others except for once… "Don't be." They were toneless but Terra still found comfort in them as she took another deep breath and straightened her posture as the approached the tall people, "Professors?"

Two male and one female Vulcan turned to face Spock and Terra as the female greeted them, "Spock, son of Sarek you are aware of your area location are you not?"

"I am, Terra is not."

The Vulcan's eyebrows rose only a millimeter but Terra caught it as she listened, "The girl can follow me."

With a nod to his teacher Spock turned to walk to his own determined class area without a second glance to Terra but Terra's eyes were focused on the female Vulcan as she followed her. When the Vulcan stopped so did Terra, "At precisely eight o clock the lights dim, the screens will rise. Class begins. Understood?"

Terra nodded and stepped down the steps into the circular area with the four foot wall type thing around her and technology brimming, "Affirmative." She answered calculative before adding, "Professor, you'll find it more effective to refer to me as Terra for the titling of 'girl' is ambiguous."

The Vulcan lady just looked at Terra, "Noted student, be ready." Before she started walking away and Terra looked out of her area on her tip toes to see the direction Spock was in but before she could see him the lights went off, her screens started up.

On Earth, Terra would've been a prodigy. She had her fourth grade math problems done in kindergarten, the same for 700 page books. Algebra and Trigonometry was a topic for Sarek's teachings. Her memory served to be almost photographic as she memorized facts and formulas like they were a simple as single numbers or spelling words.

On Vulcan she was average. She was however better than most expected.

As soon as the lights went back on she was dazed for a moment as she came back to reality, "You're human."

Terra looked up at the voice above her as she stood at the bottom of the stairs to her area, "Correct."

"You don't belong here." It was three boys, all taller than her by a long shot and she was below them in position as well- disadvantageous.

Keeping her face from changing she replied, "Define belong."

The boys were getting tired of her luckily as one stated, "You don't match up with everyone else."

"Correct." Terra answered as she walked up the stairs and came face to face with them, "Excuse me, but I must get home now."

"This isn't your home."

"Why don't you go back to Earth?" After this one she got a solid push backwards that she wasn't expecting and the Vulcan strength didn't help as she stumbled down the stairs a bit, "You can't even stand up to push."

Calmly, although strained, she walked back up the stairs and this time was expecting it as one pushed her and she pushed back enough that she didn't fall down the stairs, just wavered, "Peace and long life." she muttered as she pushed past them too quickly for them to care to react.

Luckily Spock had been looking for her so at the first sight of the blonde girl (he had never realized before how much she stood out) he had gone to intercept her, "Terra are you ready to return home?"

The immense relief at seeing a familiar face was so great, almost greater than the actual feeling of being back in the house.

After two years, this was the familiar place for her. Sitting at the dinner table with Sarek giving her a scolding look if she slouched was welcomed and so was Amanda's food (although, her food was never unwelcomed). Spock beating her at 3-d chess for the thirteenth time was reassuring and meditating for the night was tranquil.

Then when Terra turned ten Amanda offered to take Terra to Earth for a day.

After living on Vulcan for four years, at this point she spoke flawless Vulcan, held her own in emotional control and excelled in mathematics and logic. Terra could barely remember Earth but didn't want to admit it so she agreed.

The arrived on the planet and the older woman and young girl arrived at the Starfleet Earth headquarters. It was so strange.

Terra walked beside her and took in the different clothes and customs. What should be normal to her she found weird.

"I am dropping you off with your old professor, is that alright?" Amanda turned to the girl and asked.

The girl watched more people walked by her and she nodded, "That is-" She took a deep breath and spoke in federation standard remembering where she was, "That is satifactor-" She took another deep breath, "Yea that's fine."

Amanda chuckled at the girl's difficulty before patting her shoulder, "It's okay; you'll get it." They walked past class rooms until finally Amanda stopped at one and walked in but class was in session so she simply motioned to empty seats in the back and Terra. Looking up at the other woman Terra was confused why she hadn't sat down, "I have a meeting." She whispered and waved kindly before leaving the room.

Terra looked around many red uniformed people sitting below her in the arena style class room. A familiar man on the main platform was lecturing and terra recognized his voice. Everyone was so old and she sat in plain black skirt and white blouse in the very back with only a holopad that she was reading a philosophical book on. A message popped up silently of Spock asking for a game of chess.

Tuning into the lecture for a moment she felt they were nowhere near the end and accepted the invitation. Their game was cut short after about fifteen minutes by the lecture ending and Terra promptly apologized through IMS but put the holopad to sleep as students in their red uniforms filed out of the room.

The grey haired man moved behind the desk and spread out papers to do work but once a path was cleared she stood and walked down the few stairs to the lecturing area, "Professor Pike?" She asked tonelessly.

Christopher Pike looked up from his desk confused as to the presence of a child, "Yes?"

Terra moved to be in front of his desk with her hands behind her back as she spoke, "You may not recall who I am, or even who I claim to be but I do remember you sir and-"

"Terra?" Pike asked; he only had to hear the vocabulary to have an idea of who she was. After all, he has taught only two child students, and they were a special case to his heart. He'd never forget her face.

She nodded, "Sir."

The man smiled largely and got up to sit with her in the student seats, "How have you been? It's been a four years I believe right?"

Taking a seat next to her old teacher she answered honestly, "It's been four years, thirty three days, 17 hours and I believe you were asking a rhetorical question and not expecting specifics." Pike resisted the urge to laugh with the girl who chuckled at herself before regain composure and continuing, "I apologize and I have been adequate thank you."

He nodded in the marvel that she had become so much alike to those he had let her go live with, "Emotion is nothing to be apologized for here and I'm glad to hear that but how do you like it on Vulcan?"

"An…acquaintance of mine has informed me I cannot prefer or like something sir."

Pike rolled his eyes and smiled kindly, "Well I'm telling you that you can."

With a smile Terra took that as her permission to speak freely and began to talk, "The planet itself is very warm and storms are not unlikely. The Ambassador, Sarek is very intelligent and willing to help whereas his wife I believe likes to think she has a daughter too although I cannot imagine either of them as parents, let alone their son as a brother. I began school two years ago and find it altogether stimulating."

Nodding Pike was inspecting her for anything that would say she was lying, "And are you treated well?"

"Around the house I doubt I could be treated better." Terra answered honestly.

Pike picked up on the subtle clue, "And outside the house?"

"Bullies and the like, nothing I can't handle." Now there is quality human arrogance, thought Pike, "How have you been sir?"

He leaned back in the chair a bit as he put his hands together, "Do you remember what lesson number one was Terra?"

The cogs were turning in the girl's head as she thought through her memory, it was many years ago. Hesitantly she answered, "No need for formalities?"

"I see your memory is still working as well as ever." Pike remarked and Terra was reminded that Earth is where she got the concept of joking and teasing.

As the day wore on and they discussed multiple topics of their current lives Terra grew more comfortable with the man once again.

Amanda did come to retrieve her and happily Terra parted from her old teacher with a hug, a motion she had forgotten as well. On the trip back to Vulcan Terra gave her thanks to her female guardian and Amanda shrugged it off with a smile and wave as always while Terra closed her eyes preparing herself to be emotionless again.

This trips varied but did continue to being once every few months; it kept Terra in line with Earth and Vulcan.

The eleventh year is when most Vulcan children learn to control telepathic abilities. Being human, Terra didn't have such an option as she simply continued advancing in sciences and math during Vulcan telepathic class time.  
Some days she opted to stay home and Sarek would give her physical feats such as climbing a mountain or doing pushups because he foresaw that as a human on Vulcans complications could arise, and he couldn't have been more right.

During these classes some Vulcans were emotionally compromised and Terra got used to Spock waiting outside the room for her instead of finding her inside. She never asked why but assumed he simply was too proud, as she found out more and more Vulcans were.  
Specifically the three tall boys that would continuously harass her. Almost every other day they'd be ready for her to step out, it was routine. About month ago (37 days exactly) they'd stopped and she didn't know why but did find a clear relief at not seeing them anymore.

Then came the one day that she had taken a little extra time and got out a minute late: she saw the three boys talking with Spock. She walked towards them but as though she was just going to the door because even at eleven years old, she knew her presence would make it worse.

"This is your thirty-fifth attempt to elicit an emotional response from me." Spock stated as Terra was approaching and she slowed down.

"You're neither human nor Vulcan and therefore have no place in this universe."

"Look his human eyes; they look sad, don't they?"

"Maybe an emotional response requires physical stimuli."

Terra was just past the boys but turned at this to see the middle one shove Spock back a few feet and she took a step towards them but stopped herself by breathing deeply.

The boy kept talking, "He's a traitor you know, your father? For marrying her, the human whore." Now Terra had stepped at this point but Spock was quicker and threw the boy backwards into the circular area next to them and then proceeded to jump down and punch him straight across the face throwing him around even more.

Both scared and concerned Terra showed neither as she noticed the boy's cohorts about to slide down but grabbed the back of their robes and with a small smirk tilted her head, "Your friend's losing; wouldn't it be illogical to put yourself in his place?" The boys looked at her emotionlessly before walking swiftly away and Terra knew they were getting a teacher.

She slid down the area encompassing wall and interrupted Spock repeated hits, "Spock, stop it!"

He looked back at her in surprise and then it faded to what she perceived as regret and she reached forward hesitantly and put her hand on his shoulder to pull him off the other boy a little. The bully had his hands on his face and not looking to get up while Spock was still standing next to him.

Hesitant of contact because she did understand Vulcan traditions Terra took her hand off his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

Spock looked close to tears and it scared Terra as he nodded but before he could speak they heard the teacher, "Spock! Terra!"

When Sarek came for the children they were sitting side by side on a bench in the school, "Terra dismissed." But Terra waited a second before getting up and obeying her guardian. She was concerned but logically, Sarek could handle the situation better so she left for home without Spock for once.

After this Spock didn't talk to her for the rest of the day until she came to his room after lights-out like usual, "Spock?"

"Yes Terra?"

"You're upset."

"I was but I grew from it."

She moved to sitting on his bed and he forced himself to look up from his books, "What did Sarek say to you; may I ask?"

Spock acted as though it was no big deal to summarize it, "He explained that emotions run deep in Vulcans and that he married my mother out of logic and that he sees me choosing the full Vulcan life as a logical decision for me."

Now Terra nodded as she took her usual place across from him with her legs crossed, "I'm sure your father cares about you Spock, and your mother. This may seem strange but; he sends her messages every time we go away, enquiring as to her health and circumstances; the way he treats her personifies respect and, Spock, he just looks at her like she was the world."

Spock had his pointed eyebrows together in confusion, "There is no way possible she could be 'the world' as size differentials don't match and he acts to her as any Vulcan husband acts towards their wife. As to him sending her messages while away, we keep in contact while you are off planet."

That caused them both to think more than it should've but Terra snapped from it sooner, "It was an expression, I apologize for the confusion, but it means he looks at her like she is his metaphoric everything. And yes we talk but that's different, because we are us."

It seemed like a minute of each of them staring the other down before Spock responded, "The need to discuss this with you is nonexistent; it's private."

With a questioning look at the boy she slowly got off his bed and moved with her back to him towards the door before turning back around, "Is this better?"

"I do not understand."

Tilting her head her answer was calculated and measured, "You stated, 'it's personal', but me sitting on your bed is personal and so is the fact that half my school books are sitting on your bookshelves just so I can come here and read them."

Spock rose an eyebrow, "Is this what human would characterize as silent fury?"

"This is what humans characterize as critical questioning." Again her voice was hard and unmoving as it was in class but never in this room.

The Vulcan didn't know how to handle what he was almost positive was an emotional human, although he saw her point, "I apologize for the statement I had made about the level of personal this information was to my family. I should've taken into account the level of personal revealing there is between us."

The words after 'I apologize' were lost to Terra as she beamed and ran back to quickly recover her seat on his bed and even he smiled openly at this before regaining himself, "Thank you for acknowledging this Spock." And that's how the predicament ended. Simple agreement that they were 'them' not an item or a pair but 'them'.

Terra would still study with him but the only time he showed any emotion now was if she came to him room or his to hers to study or play chess. He seemed to think now that if he showed even the uplift of a smile it would be a crime.

But that didn't stop Terra from trying. She got being emotionless down in public but began getting brave around Sarek and Amanda. When she turned twelve she began to use sarcasm and wit which both amused the two adults and frustrated Sarek to no end.

When she turned thirteen she stopped suppressing smiles or laughs around Spock, but only Spock. It went along the lines of, "I really don't have any inclination as to telling you not to be happy Terra."

"No but I don't have to express it."

"I suppose you don't have to but you are technically human, you have the right to."

"But not at the discomfort of others, seeing how I am on Vulcan..."

"Then take my word for it when I say that you expressing happiness is no discomfort to me."

… "Well thank you Spock." Then she all but skipped out of his room smiling.

Spock had shook his head and rolled his eyes but he had to admit, that girl had made his life much… funner.

At fourteen Amanda had "the talk" with Terra, which then spurred the event known as 'The Great Disappearance' as Terra hid in her room for two days because she did not want to finish said conversation…

"Terra?"

"Yes Spock?"

"May I come in?" Spock already had a hand on the door, used to the answer.

"No you may not." He froze, not used to that answer.

"Why are you hiding in your bedroom?"

"Ask your mother!"

With a sigh Spock retreated although the next to try was Sarek, "Terra, this must be finished sometime."

"Yes and when you can explain to me the justice or moral implications that I have to suffer through three days of pain and feeling like I'm dying just because I didn't get myself pregnant that month I will be happy to finish this conversation."

… "Amanda, can you come here?"

Terra did eventually sit through the rest of the topic and move on with her life, she doesn't even lock herself in her room anymore- well… not EVERY time.

When she was fifteen Sarek sort of lost a bet to his wife that the girl couldn't beat him in a game of chess.

Because after fifty games... she beat him.

Also, she had the "future conversation" with Spock one night when she really couldn't fall asleep.

She was lying on the floor against his bed with her holopad in her hand doing work as Spock meditated. She was being very quiet and respectful before she caught the time and decided she should really try to get to bed.

Rising form her spot on the floor she yawned before taking a few steps towards the door, "Terra?" Spock's far-off voice questioned.

Tired but anxious she answered, "Yes Spock?" She took into account the fact that he wasn't out of his meditation yet and had simply felt her leaving telepathically.

Patiently Terra waited for Spock to pull himself out of meditation before she actually expected him to say something, when he did, she wished she hadn't waited, "What do you want to do?"

Trying to be quick she responded, "I suppose sleep is my primary concern if my brain allows."

Terra walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it instead of right in the middle because she knew what he was actually asking, although he did clarify, "No I meant to ask what would you want to do in the future?"

"I have to join Starfleet, they sent me here technically and have been monitoring me ever since. After that I may teach, maybe work on a ship." Spock noticed the twinkle in her eye when she mentioned working on a ship, "What about you?"

Spock nervously (At least, seemingly nervously to Terra) looked at the wall, "I believe the logical thing to do is become fully Vulcan and rid myself of all emotion."

With an accepting nod Terra retook her usual stature on Spock's bed although she had grown quite a bit since she was nine. She reached forward to touch her hand with his like Pike does with her sometimes if she shows nervousness or upset, before she recoiled in remembrance, "I'm sorry, I forgot and permission to speak freely?"

Spock barely seemed to notice Terra's little slip but he did, instead of holding it against her, he contributed it to her tired mind, "Granted." He thought she'd be great on a ship.

"I know what my opinion may not be needed or even make a difference but you told me that 'one cannot prefer' but make the logical choice. I do not believe this choice should completely logical and I think that's all I need to say."

Spock and Terra just looked at each other for a moment before he spoke, "Thank you for your opinion on the matter, it has been noted."

With a slight scoff the girl nodded, "Your welcome Spock, plus you are stuck with me until who-knows-when so you will have to put up with me coming in that door and complaining about my day or telling you some grand story and you better be ready every time!"

Spock resisted the urge to chuckle but he allowed a small smile at her, "I do not recall anytime my door has been closed to you, nor anytime that I hope it will be."

Smiling hugely Terra ran her fingers through her hair, "Good to know, but I just wish I could get to sleep for now."

Without another word Spock moved all the things off his bed and reached out his hand. Hesitantly she knew when holding his hand to hold his fore arm or wrist and he moved her so she sat next to him on the bed against the pillows. Holding up his right hand right in front of her face she remembered his telepathic abilities could in theory put her to sleep, "May I?"

She shook her head, "You don't have to ask." And in a second his fingers pressed into her skin and she felt it. At first she didn't know how to respond and her body went stiff but she felt her eye lids droop as she could almost imagine Spock entering her brain and she could almost see the door. Spock could feel every emotion in her and he had to move through the mess of them without touching them or else she may just start laughing or break down and cry but he definitely didn't want the latter. If this was how her brain was with emotions he never wanted to deal with a untrained human mind. Terra felt emotions from Spock however and she was amazed.

It didn't matter, soon Spock's hand slipped behind her neck and the other came to her waist and supported her as he laid her back on the pillows. He didn't think this through for some reason… he blamed it on exhaustion.

Logically he could just go sleep in her room or just share the bed but then he remembered what she had said and looked to see a pillow on the ground where she had been sitting. Silently he crept into the hallway cupboard and grabbed some blankets. He laid them out on the ground and put his fingers to Terra's head once more. He told himself it was to ensure no unforeseen complications. Once he was sure she was okay he fell asleep peacefully in his bed on the ground.

The next morning Spock had a terrible pain in his neck but it was worth it to see a well-rested Terra; even if said well rested Terra was scolding Spock for not making her move from his bed.

When she was sixteen, Terra got a Vulcan award in mathematics which caused a bit of an uproar due to the fact that it was a Vulcan award being given to a human but the verdict stood.

Also she made another trip to Earth with Amanda, only this one was different. Amanda asked her if she was going to "settle down" one day.

"I am unaware of the phrase settle down." Terra said while staring out the window at the beautiful scene of Earth.

Amanda was expecting a response as such, "Get married, have children."

Terra narrowed her eyes at the older woman kiddingly, "You speak with such a loving tone that I would almost believe you think settling down to be good."

Laughing Amanda just shook her head, "It's up to you, but I know it can be strange dating someone from a different species and you've lived on Vulcan for so long I understand humans now seem like the different species."

Luckily this did not spur another "Great Disappearance" although Terra considered it; however they were in a transport carrier so she found the concept an unwise plan. Instead she simply nodded, "Thank you for your understanding but I trust my concepts of humanism aspects." She has plenty of fiction books that include romance; she just read them like normal books, from the logical point of view.

Amanda nodded hiding a smile at the girl, she found it so amusing that there was a human who acted so much like a Vulcan that she easily saw the similarities, "Alright, as long as you are aware." Terra nodded before her holopad made the message received noise and Terra cursed herself for forgetting to turn it off after the last charge session, "And who would that be from?"

Shrugging it off Terra took out the holopad with a face of apathy, "It appears Spock."

The mother's face turned to worry at the mention of her son, "Is everything alright?"

Again with a shrug Terra explained it simply, "I presume he is, we often message about the course of the day and play chess during these trips, but generally my message alert is silent."

Amanda raised an eyebrow at the explanation but Terra wasn't watching as he face was glued to the screen while her eyes gazed over it, "What do you message about?" She had a knowing smile on her face as the girl had the ghost of one on hers.

"General things, events or happenings."

"Such as?"

Terra looked up at a Amanda speculative, "His last message read, 'How is the ride? I trust uneventful.'"

Amanda remembered the day when she first brought terra home with Sarek. She remembered Spock questioning their motives numerous times and the look of curiosity Spock would continuously be giving the poor girl. He didn't understand her and she was too timid in the new place to speak to anyone but now even Amanda could see that now Spock enjoyed the girl's company, "Well that's nice of him."

Absentmindedly Terra nodded as she poked around on the holopad and the ride continued to their destination, uneventfully- as Spock would say.

At seventeen it was required for every student to register their next hopeful step in education and it was to be done at home through a holopad connection survey form. It was the topic of conversation that night at the dinner table.

"Spock do you have an alternative to attending the Academy?" Sarek spoke tonelessly and Spock was surprised at the question before he looked across the table to Terra who didn't catch his stare due to her attention being on Amanda's food.

After clearing his throat Spock responded, "I was planning on Starfleet being my 'plan b', as it is sometimes termed." This got Terra to look up at him but neither showed emotion as they both knew better.

Sarek's voice was cold and quick, "And why is that?"

"I would be helpful there."

Terra added her own bit before Sarek could get another disapproving mention out, "Not to mention that the probability of Spock not getting into the Vulcan Academy of Science is so small that I barely see a reason for a 'plan b', as it is termed."

Sarek and Amanda both looked at Terra's boldness before Amanda nodded, "I agree with Terra."

Finally the oldest man was silenced as he simply went back to eating his food and Terra gave a silent nod to Spock before they all did the same, well then Spock opened his mouth, "Terra I think you should apply to an Academy."

Terra promptly choked on her vegetable as she heard him before regaining composure and catching how Sarek and Amanda were consciously ignoring this conversation, "Spock I don't have a choice in my future, I am going back to Starfleet."

"But you getting accepted would make a much more significant event, seeing how you're human."

"But I wouldn't get accepted."

"You've won more Vulcan awards than half the other number of individuals getting accepted."

"But I'm not Vulcan!" Terra's voice rose just to the point that Sarek looked up to glare at her scolding, "My apologies." He nodded and accepted it.

"I have a plan b why shouldn't you?"

"I am already accepted at Starfleet, a plan b isn't needed."

"But if you got accepted?"

Terra paused, "Then further thought and contemplation would be required on the matter."

"What would it cost you to simply have an alternative?"

Terra didn't have a response so she nodded, "Thank you Spock, your thoughts have been noted." Before returning to her meal.

That night she put her two options down, just as Spock did but flipped.

Soon the two of them were eighteen and their decisions came back to hit them.

Terra sat with Spock patiently on a bench waiting to be talked to about the Academy.

Spock was dressed in simple black pants and boots with a heavy formal cardigan styled sweater while Terra a short green tweed styled dress with black pants as well although they simply showed a shape while Spock's didn't cling to him. She also carried the tradition of wearing a head piece although this one was brown, to match her green and brown dress. In Terra's mind, if she's getting shot down because she's a human she might as well push it.

Neither had spoken but Terra was doing everything she could not to be shaking in her seat even though it didn't even matter. Spock was even worse.

"Spock, are you nervous?" Terra asked quietly because even though there was no one around this was still Vulcan and noises traveled.

Spock stood and began to pace, "Terra, what do you think I should do?"

Terra instantly knew what this about and remained seated to answer, "I believe the choice is yours Spock."

"But you have emotions."

"I do." Terra smiled.

Spock paused his pacing to look at her, "And if I chose not to have them-"

"I will not take it personally because there would be no reason to."

"But what about my mother?"

"You'd have to ask her. But I'd hurry if you want to do it before you walk into that room." Spock returned Terra's smile with a flash of one of his own before he took off at a fast paced respectful walk down the corridor.

By the time he returned Terra was gone and he knew she had gone in. He waited outside the giant doors to the room pacing down to the end of the hall and back.

When Spock saw her form exit from the room he could tell by her stride, her straight shoulders, and her facial composition that she did not get in. Waiting till he was close enough to her to speak normally he called, "Terra." But she shook her head furiously and Spock thought her eyes were tightly closed as she tried to brush past him but his hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Terra?"

She stopped, her chest heaved with one large breath and her eyes opened, "Yes Spock?"

Now that she was listening Spock didn't know what to say. He removed his hand and watched her as he could see a million things running through her head, "I'm sorry." He knew it was unnessacary but still he didn't know what else to say.

"For what? I'll just go with what I was planning on initially. But Spock? Personal query?"

"Yes?"

A small smile appeared on the girl's face, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted." Spock smirked back at her knowing this only happened rarely these days as she usually didn't care about the answer.

Terra had spent enough time on Earth to be a child of the two planets and right now, she was more of one to Vulcan but she knew she'd be leaving for sure now. In a fluid motion her arms wrapped around Spock's neck and Spock was shocked as his hands naturally rested on her waist as he didn't quite know how to handle this.

She didn't let go however until she felt him relax and hug her back, then she took one step back keeping her hands on his shoulders and nodded to him with a smile, "You are going to be fantastic." Her voice was so confident that Spock almost believed her and then he heard his name called from the room.

Spock watched her take one step back and her hands fell from his shoulders but instead of walking away he acted almost completely on emotion by reaching out and taking her falling hand, only lightly squeezing it before letting it go and walking into the room without another look. Meanwhile Terra stood there shocked. For a Vulcan to touch hands with anyone was considered only a complete act of trust and affection.

She could only look around stupefied before shrugging with a smile and walking around. Finally she decided to wait on the other side of the hall, leaning against the windows to look at the planet and it's building.

Then came a murmur and Terra focused on the sound that was carrying from the room until lshe noticed the door was kept open, "Council I'm afraid I must decline."

Everything after that was only just low enough that she couldn't hear it but she saw Spock stalking out of the room with a self-satisfied look going towards her and she raised an eyebrow, "I take it that went well?"

Spock half rolled his eyes and Terra knew he was reveling in him new rebelling persona as he leaned next to her and nodded, "So when so we leave for Earth?"

"Spock, be honest, are you sure you don't want to go back and beg forgiveness and have your wonderful Vulcan life?" Terra knew that Earth wasn't Spock's favorite place, despite the number of times he had gone with them to visit, "Plus, Sarek?"

Spock resolutely clasped his hands together in front of him and spoke coldly, "Father will respect my choice and I don't intend to change it."

Terra looked at Spock, "Spock, please don't tell me I affected your decision in any way?"

Surely he shook his head, "Not at all Terra, you're my friend but your opinion didn't force my hand in any influence."

Smiling Terra turned to her friend, "I leave tomorrow for Earth's Star fleet Academy base in California."

Spock turned to her with a hidden smile, "And I will be joining you." Then his eyes fell to a figure behind her and she turned although she already knew who he looked at.

"Go talk to him, I'll see you at home." Terra said quietly before walking away briskly and giving a nod of greeting to her, now old, mentor, "Sarek."

"Terra." He replied as she kept walking knowing that neither Vulcan would be in a good mood later.

The following morning Amanda went with Terra and Spock to the carrier. Sarek chose not to.

The doors closed and Terra safely left the planet she had grown up on for the last time, with her friend by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing to do with Star Trek. Chapters get posted when I feel appreciated lol

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked in and registered together only to be promptly greeted by Professor Pike who had come to greet his former student, "Terra! Who is this?" He motioned to Spock who was trying to take everything in yet not stand out too much… he was failing at the latter.

Terra hugged him, "Good afternoon Pike, this is my friend Spock."

Spock was shocked at Terra's informal manner and as Pike reached forward had to think for a second about what was expected to be handed to him. Luckily Terra saved him, "A reminder; Vulcans have sensitive hands, a hand shake is improper."

The older man smiled gratefully as he withdrew his hand, "Of 'course, my apologies, and I just saw you're your brother a few minutes ago, you could probably find him." Spock looked to Terra, he had forgotten her brother mimicked her own Starfleet induced Vulcan circumstances.

The girl looked around for a second before shaking her head, "I haven't seen Adam in over a decade, the chances he would want to speak to me is-"

Pike held up his hands able to see Terra's slight distress despite her tight reins, "Okay I get it, but when you get the chance Ter, get yourself to the med building so they can check you out." Spock was once again out of the conversation and Terra just nodded, "Well good luck, and if you ever need me you know where to find me. It was nice to meet you Mr. Spock."

"And you Professor." Spock stated politely.

Terra waved with a smile before it left her face instantly and she looked to the file on the holopad she was just handed, "I suppose it would've been illogical for me to hope I didn't have to share a room."

"Similar thoughts, although you are correct. Putting two per room is the most efficient use of room space." The Vulcan replied and looked at his own files as neither of the two was happy with the prospect.

They split up, each going to different buildings although they were right next to each other- the dorming section of Starfleet Academy.

Terra went to floor 3 and room 18 to find a well-supplied room with two single beds on one side of a partitioning wall and on the other a small kitchen and living space and a separate bathroom. Terra claimed the bed farthest from the door, which way if her roommate was the type to come home late then they could go to bed without waking Terra up.

Her suitcase went into the dresser at the corner of the room, everything folded and ordered to perfection. Just as Terra finished the long awaited individual walked in with a raging fury feeling all around her that made Terra want to leave the room as the girl began swearing at something or someone.

"Hello?" Terra tested the waters.

The girl jumped and dropped her bag in the process, "Oh my god you scared me, sorry about that; my name's Keri." She outstretched her hand.

Keri had hair that was dark red and very curly, and stormy blue eyes. Her waist was skinny and she had lithe limbs from what Terra could tell meaning she was probably a fan of dancing or yoga, "Terra." Terra took her hand gently still unsure of handshakes or touch.

"Nice to meet you!" Keri said before beginning to unpack and ramble, "You'd never believed what happened on the way in." Terra was sure she wouldn't believe it nor would she really care but she was entertained by her new roommate so she simply sat cross legged on her bed and listened, "This guy ran straight into me and made me drop everything! I wasn't going to make that big of a deal about it but when he kept walking I just had to say 'excuse me!' but he just acted like he hadn't done anything. Can you believe people can be so impolite?"

With a small chuckle Terra nodded, "Oh yes, but then again, it seems all humans have their impolite moments."

Keri stopped to look at her new roommate but smiled, "What so you mean by all humans, you look human enough."

Terra instantly tried to remedy the situation even at the joking tone of the girl, "It was a slip of the tongue, I understand all species across the galaxies have impolite moments."

The redhead still knew there was something that Terra wasn't saying. Between her style of speech, her accent, and her posture, "You aren't from Earth."

"I do not understand."

Now Keri was cocky, she knew she had cracked it, "It wasn't a question, you may be human but you aren't from Earth. If I had to guess, I would say you were of Romeulus?"

"There is no need to be insulting!" Terra finally loosened up a bit as she joked back and the girl laughed at her response.

Keri sat down on her bed mirroring Terra's form and smiled, "So not of Remus either, but the next guess would mean Vulcan?"

The dirty blonde girl nodded with a shrug, "Raised from the time I was six."

With her eyes wide Keri was shaking her head, "But traditions-"

"Were not kind to me." Terra cut off the girl, "However, it did not make life on the planet impossible or even unlikable. I quite enjoy my time on Vulcan." She had brought plenty of Vulcan things with her, from blankets and jewelry to books and a single stone from Mount tar'hana.

"Wow, so do you feel?"

Disregarding the urge to roll her eyes Terra responded with a laugh instead, "I am human so to answer your question, yes I feel, but Vulcans feel as well. Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't, I grew up in Oregon, Portland to be exact."

Terra knew most Earth cities from her studies and knew Portland to be Oregon's capital as well as a very nice city in general, "That sounds pleasant." And with that her holopad on her dresser beeped and she sighed knowing she had forgotten to turn the message system alarm off again, "Apologies I normally have the alarm sound off."

Keri waved her hand at Terra who reviewed the holopad, "No worries, I forget sometimes too. Do you have plans tonight?"

"Apparently I do." Terra muttered before explaining a bit to her roommate, "A Vulcan I came here with is inquiring if I can visit him, but I have no idea of how long I would stay there for."

The red head got up from the bed with a teasing tone although Terra didn't know why, "Oh that's cute, you two coming here together!" Terra tried to intervene but Keri kept talking, "I was just going to explore campus a bit, maybe you could join me when you're done?"

Terra rose from the bed and smiled at her outgoing newfound friend, "Thanks for the offer; I'll check in with you later after I help Spock settle in."

"Wait!" Terra froze and Keri pointed to her, "You are going to his place in that?"

A well-known feeling of self-consciousness swept over the blonde girl as she looked down at her black leggings and red long sleeved turtle neck sweater dress, "Is it insufficient?"

Keri smiled sympathetically at the non-Earth raised girl, "Allow me to help?"

"Okay?"

In seconds a cami and loose knit sweater were thrown at Terra before she was shoved in the bathroom to put them on. When she came out the redhead made he sit before going over her eyes with a black pencil thing that made Terra want to cringe away from it.

Finally her holopad dung once more with a message from Spock inquiring as to her lateness and Keri let her prisoner go reluctantly.

And with that Terra left her dorm and walked to the building adjacent, following Spock instructions and going to the first floor up, and room 6 before knocking.

A boy her age answered with a goofy grin and a large head of brown curly hair answered, "Hell-ooo, and who are you?" She noticed his eyes widen before he leaned against the door frame. She was fairly sure this was his way of trying to appear interested in he, his accent caught her attention more. It sounded London-er but Terra wasn't a good judge.

She hid a laugh, "My name is Terra and sorry but is Spock here?"

The curly haired boy gave a look of confusion before stepping away from the doorway as Spock appeared at his side, "You took a large amount of time in walking over here. Did you cross any issues?"

Comforted by the logic speech that Spock held, in contrast to her roommate or his for that matter, Terra entered the room confident, "Only an outgoing roommate who felt the need to assault me with attire and eye paint. Which reminds me, may I use your bathroom mirror?"

With a point to the location Spock nodded although his eyes had not left hers even though now he understood why they looked different, "Of 'course."

"So wait, are you two together?" The curly haired boy asked as Spock went to his suit case and continued unpacking while Terra entered the bathroom and left the door open to inspect herself.

"Define together." Spock said and Terra noted the impatience in his voice meaning that this boy probably had already irritated him once before and was the reason Spock enquired to her coming over.

The boy of 'course just winked at Spock while Terra half bent over the sink to look into her eyes, "Like you know, are you dating?" The boy looked from Spock to Terra, to her lower half back to Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow in the confidence that Terra would find this situation humorous and was confirmed 1.348 seconds later when her laugh chimed from the bathroom and he spoke calmly, "No I do not believe we are."

The light in the bathroom turned off and Terra stepped out, "No, we aren't dating, just friends." She moved his suitcase up his bed a bit and sat down cross legged.

The Vulcan eyed the girl sitting at the end of her bed in her normal position and couldn't resist asking, "Find yourself comfortable?" His words came out in Vulcan but he knew she wouldn't mind.

Terra was surprised by Spock teasing in this new environment already but she smiled when she realized it was in Vulcan anyways and twisted in her position playfully, "Quite thanks." She answered in Vulcan as well then her smile dropped, "It's colder here."

Spock's face fell and Terra regretted her words but found she couldn't take them back. It was colder on Earth. Without another word Spock threw a blanket from his suitcase at her and she caught it in mild surprise that Spock had packed one of the thick knitted blankets that he always kept on his bed on Vulcan.

Meanwhile the stranger boy stood watching them with a smirk and raised eyebrow as they spoke their own language, "Are you sure?"

Twisting a bit to look at the boy Terra asked, "About my level of comfort or the status of our relationship?" She knew the answer but she was okay with giving the confused boy a harder time.

The boy just rolled his eyes, "What do you think?"

Terra shrugged, "I am comfortable thank you, and no, I am not dating anyone."

"Would you like to be?"

Terra laughed while Spock held in a sigh, "I do not believe Terra's statement was in a desperate tone or in service of gaining your offer."

"Spock, I am offended, you haven't even bothered to introduce me to your 'friend'." The boy put a twang on friend that made Terra laugh at his persistence.

Spock gave an apologetic look to Terra, or well a Vulcan's apologetic look, "Terra this is my roommate Patrick."

Terra held out her hand like she had shaken hands with about three others today, "Nice to meet you." Patrick kissed her hand theatrically making Terra laugh and roll her eyes, "You are insufferable. I now know why Spock called me over."

What Spock had thought would make Patrick offended made him laugh and Spock looked confused between the two as his roommate just narrowed his eyes in a manner unfamiliar to Spock, "Oh this is one of my good days, just wait."

"Oh I hold my breath." Wait, was Terra flirting?

Spock shook that out of his head before he spoke, "Terra, are you hungry?"

"A little bit actually."

"Oh we could order in!" Patrick suggested and Spock had a large urge to glare at the boy even though he barely knew him.

Instead Spock looked to Terra who shrugged, "Up to you."

They went out to dinner, the three of them. Slowly Patrick grew on Spock as he realized his flirting with Terra was harmless, like a game of sorts which was sparingly amusing to watch. Terra spoke with a Vulcan accent and still was working out Earth language by way of figures but Patrick didn't press it since Spock was having difficulties himself.

When she had left for the night it had long since turned dark and Patrick wasted no time in asking, "So… Not dating huh?"

Spock was getting ready for bed and simply answered, "No."

"So I could date her then?" Patrick asked cheekily.

Spock's answer came a second late and Patrick noticed, "I suppose the option is open."

The light went off and Patrick's laugher was heard, "Don't worry mate, she's not my type."

"I don't see why I would be worried-"

The year went on and soon both off-worlders grew to like their roommates, enough anyways.

Keri had forced Terra shopping with her to get her Earth clothes that were more societally accepted, to Terra's great eye roll. Although even Terra would say thank you at the end of the day because she really did appreciate the gesture. Plus, she did like jeans and sweatshirts; things that kept her warm.

Patrick had forced Spock, and most of the time Terra to watch pop culture movies and television to educate the two.

Classes were kind to them. Spock was taking the general command and science classes and excelling while Terra went for command and engineering despite Spock's many assurances that she would excel fantastically in the sciences.

One day Terra didn't come to class. Spock messaged her only to gain no responses. After the lecture was finished and the class was dismissed Spock made his way to her dorm building. Remembering her room location he knocked on the door.

A red head opened the door that Spock recognized from conversations, "Good morning Keri, is Terra present?"

Keri's face paled, "Oh Spock, no I'm sorry, she was taken to the med building this morning." Spock tried to not show confusion but he must have because Keri kept talking, "She had a fever of over 110 degrees-"

"She's lived on Vulcan though that's-" Spock rethought and realized that for even an adapted human of Vulcan, a normal temperature would be 102.

"She was unresponsive Spock."

With a stoic face Spock nodded contemplatively, "The medical building is across campus correct?" He remembered that Keri was a medical major and felt the need to be sure before he quickly turned and replied, "Enjoy your day."

Spock walked rapidly across campus with his bag and such before he arrived and calmly asked the nurse. The nurse gave him accurate directions to the room Terra was being kept in and Spock hastily made his way through whitened hallways looking for his blonde friend. Anyone who saw him would have thought him insensitive as his face was stone.

Then he entered the room and his face appeared to remain the same but to the trained eye, it lit up.

Terra was fast asleep with monitors all around her. She was paler and her hair tied back messily. He looked all over the information surprised to see that what brought her here only seemed to leave her with a slight fever although he could spot a few red spots on her skin by her neck and arms.

"She's okay." The familiar voice came from the doorway and Spock turned to see the greying man.

"Professor Pike?" Why would the professor be here? Granted they spent time together but impropriety was a word used loosely.

The older man just gave a reassuring smile and patted Spock's shoulder which Spock eyed strangely, "You looked concern, she just has a cold. Here take the chair if you wish." A chair was stationed by her bedside and Spock slowly sank into it.

"Thank you professor. I presume by 'cold' you mean the common cold? As in, a small virus that was named incurable but has millions of remedies due to its insignificant symptoms?" No way that a cold should be enough to make Terra 'unresponsive' or put her in a hot sweat as Spock could see.

Pike stood with hands clasped behind his back staring at Terra with a look Spock couldn't place but was familiar with, "That is the one. I had told her about a week ago to get to the med building but she seems to have neglected doing so until this morning which was not by choice. Her roommate called her in when she felt Terra was truly unconscious."

"Keri. Terra's roommate is Keri."

"Yes the girl with the frizzy red hair right? Seemed to know what she was talking about." Pike stated and Spock nodded.

"She's a medical major, and you never answered, why would the common cold affect Terra so adversely?"

"She lived off planet for most of her life. Adam had come along a few days ago to get his vaccines." Was the only response Spock received but it was enough for him to remember that his friend- wasn't Vulcan. She was human and completely susceptible to human illnesses due to the fact that her immune system knew nothing of them. On Vulcan she had gotten multiple shots to custom her body to that atmosphere. Since she neglected to do so once on Earth, even a simple virus would be enough to take her down.

Spock sat back a bit more comfortable, "Thank you, I understand."

Pike nodded in response before unclasping his hands and finally looking Spock in the eyes, "Take care of her son, I'll leave you to it." Before walking out and Spock thought little of the American twang that Pike spoke with, instead he thought of the way Pike looked at Terra. It was familiar but he didn't know how so.

Using this environment silence he took some books out of his bag to begin working.

Two hours later he heard the soft whimper of Terra before her voice sounding quietly hoarse and scraped, "Spock?" In haste Spock looked up to see her sitting up a bit, "How long have you been present?"

Spock checked his watched, "About two hours."

Terra laughed before coughing and cursed herself for not listening to Pike. Gaining back the ability to talk she did, "And what purpose did this have?"

To be honest, Spock didn't know. He had messaged the teachers of the classes he was missing just to sit with a sleeping and ill female that was going to be perfectly safe for the time being; that wasn't actually the logical choice, "I was informed on your condition and received the assurance of hearing you, in order to avoid heresy on your condition." For truly not having a reason, Spock should be applauded for his wording.

Of 'course Terra knew it was all bullsh*t. But she disregarded it by just smiling, "Well thank you, I appreciate the consideration and apologize for not neglecting to send you a message when I awoke four hours ago."

"That would have been unwise for your circumstances; I found no difficulty in coming here."

Terra had only watched three 'chick flicks' with Keri but was fairly sure that this would confiscate as a 'cute' moment.

Of 'course Patrick came to see her too, even brought wildflowers for her table side. The three of them ate dinner together before the two boys went home for the night and Terra was told all her shots went fine, she should be back in classes tomorrow.

Every Friday Spock and Terra saw nothing of each other due to schedules so they made a point of playing at least one game of chess on those days. Other days they saw each other plenty and often took lunch together.

"Hey Spock, what is your full name?" Keri asked one day when she joined Spock and Terra for lunch because her class ended early.

Spock looked at her as if he was debating something before just raising his eyebrows, "I highly doubt you could pronounce it."

Keri gave what they had learned to be the puppy face, "Pleeeeeaaasseeee, I could try."

Terra scoffed and spoke in pure Vulcan, "Komihn."

Spock looked at the golden-haired girl in confusion at her single word while Keri was confused double time, "What?"

With a small smile Terra pronounced the word slower, "Repeat after me, k-om-ih-n."

The Vulcan caught what she was doing seeing how this is how he used to try to teach her while Keri concentrated, "Kom-in."

Patiently Terra shook her head and repeated, "K-om-ih-n."

"C-om-in."

Still patiently Terra repeated, "K-om-ih-n."

"K-oh-min."

Spock could see Terra 's condescending smile dissipate as they continued this thirteen more times before Terra finally broke and looked to Spock still speaking in Vulcan, "Enough, was I this terrible?"

He shrugged and answered in English for Keri's sake, "You were younger and prepared to be taught."

"Is that a no?"

"It is a no."

"It's like you're married sometimes I swear. But really, is 'kom-in' your name?"

Spock shook his name, "No, 'komihn' means 'human'."

Confused as ever Keri looked to Terra who smiled, "If you couldn't say human, you can't pronounce his name."

"But you can say human, so why don't you call him by his full name."

"It's against social convention." Terra answered plainly seeing how everyone on Vulcan was just called by their main name which for Spock was Spock.

"But then what's your full name?"

"Just Terra."

Spock also found this strange actually, humans did generally have two or more names, "I concur with Keri, it is rather intriguing that you have a single name."

Terra shrugged unused to being questioned about something she truly didn't know the answers to, "I am unaware of the circumstances that come with that, apologies."

Keri just waved at her friend, "No big deal, it's just different. Perhaps it got lost in translation."

With exceptions of Mondays or Wednesdays, Terra always went to see Professor Pike those days with lunch.

"How are you doing in classes so far Terra?"

"Well thanks, I am finding them much less challenging than the courses I received at Vulcan and it's a refreshing change."

Pike stopped eating for a moment and put his hands together with elbows on the table, "I was actually going to talk to you about that. The board does offer for any student who finds themselves sufficiently prepared to take the final earlier in the semester and to begin taking another class."

The girl instantly become interested, "I was unaware of this. Do I just talk to my professors about doing that?"

"You would have to ask them and get their approval but in theory they would just set up a testing time and you'd be set."

Terra could already list the classes she could just memorize the rest of the material and take the test, "Thank you Professor-"

"Christopher, and no problem; you could probably tell your friend that too, Spock was it?"

With the mention of Spock Terra remembered what they had discussed the night before to a greater extent, "I will do that Pi- Christopher." Then she had to stutter think for a second before asking despite the impropriety of doing so, "Speaking of my friend, we were talking yesterday. Why do I not have a last name?"

Seamlessly the professor didn't flinch at the question but after a lifetime on Vulcan Terra knew enough to catch the millisecond halt of the man, "Well what did they call you on Vulcan?"

"Terra, daughter of Earth."

There was another second pause, "Well what do your other professors call you?"

"Cadet, I suppose."

"And what brought this up?"

Shrugging Terra knew he was trying to put her on the defensive, "Curiosity, I have a brother but not a mother or father to be known of?"

Pike made a point of checking his digital watch, "My class starts in five. Look can we talk about this later?" He then proceeded to get up and throw some cash down, "Have a good afternoon Ter, try not to think too hard." As he walked off Terra watched confused.

She had engineering class next where she saw Patrick and she promptly asked, "If you are discussing a topic with another individual and they hesitate a couple times before answering it before finding a convenient excuse to leave what would you diagnose?" She often asked Patrick or Keri things she was unsure of but had a pretty good idea of.

"It sounds like they have a bad case of the 'i-don't-want-to-talk-about-that-s'. Who is it?" Patrick leaned closer to Terra but she shook her head. The teacher began to lecture and Terra had her holopad out for notes. Patrick was fairly sure who she was talking about, and he knew Spock was already working out a theory.

Spock took careful notice of Terra's 'humanization' as he called it.  
She began to wear 'makeup' and dress in human fashion which he should've seen coming, after all, she is human and would feel the need to fit into her social expectations.  
Her slight accent was still there and whenever he was speaking only to her he would slip into Vulcan and she would follow suite without second thought but her words and formation of sentences became less disciplined.  
Also he wasn't the only one she would smile around anymore as her smiling and laughter became daily and quite common; it made him feel… well, the emotion was unknown but he was fairly sure he didn't like it.

What he didn't see coming was when she got asked out; and she accepted.  
Why it surprised him he didn't know. After all, logical thought would've pointed to it but he never even thought that far into it.

"Where is Terra?" Patrick asked Spock one fall day.

"Presumably with Michael." That was her human 'boyfriend' whom Spock had met once and was bent on never meeting again if he could help it.

Patrick gave Spock a look that he didn't know the meaning of, "Oh." Then he smiled, "Good for her then." Yea, good for her.

Human relationships can work, Spock convinced himself; after all, Terra was Human.

By the beginning of November terra was speaking to Professors about finishing early which many arranged. By Thanksgiving she was able to pick up a few different courses during her day.

Spock and Patrick were walking through the Gym one day while Terra was taking her advanced hand to hand combat class and thought they could peek in (to be fair Patrick was the one pushing to see 'Terra get kicked on her ass' and Spock politely agreed to go with him after several attempts to insist that Terra would not be doing poorly).

Spock was correct.

They opened the door slowly and quietly but no attention was on them anyways. Instead it seemed to be on the black training mats. Between a shared look they knew that no one would notice two extra students as they walked closer to the group of (circa) twenty five.

A woman dressed in black fitness outfit was the obvious professor among the class in red clothing but even she was watching the current spar ensuing, two human guys were fighting it seemed.

Spock scanned the crowd for his blonde friend but found her to be much harder to find than at Vulcan before he finally spotted her laughing with an Orion girl.

One guy seemed to pin the other's hands on the ground and that declared him the winner.

The professor patted both students on the back and the loser joined the class while Patrick discreetly tried getting Terra's attention, "Okay so who's next?" The one-second-ago-more-than-willing-to-comment class was silent as they looked at each other for a volunteer.

The familiar blonde haired girl stepped forward, "If I may?"

The boy that was reigning winner nodded and flamboyantly bowed while there were a few hoots from the class that the professor waved good-naturedly. Terra smiled coyly at the boy, taking her stance, "3, 2, 1."

Terra played the defensive role while the boy out rightly charged her but she just waited a second before spinning and letting his body weight push him forward. Spock could tell she was playing every possible scenario in her head as they played in her eyes.

Patrick was whispering how much they were betting on her.

The guy got closer to her this time and threw a punch right face but she leaned back before hitting lightly his left side, then his right chest as she went lower and swung around to his back pushing him forward a bit. Surprised he remarked, "Damn you are fast."

Never having found herself fast before she shrugged but he took advantage of it and swept out her legs. She fell hard on her back, Patrick and Spock grimacing at the sound. The boy instantly straddled her and tried grabbing her arms to pin her but her strength appeared greater than his as she resisted. Once she was sure she was stronger she flipped him over and pinned his wrists during his moment of surprise.

"That's match." The professor stepped forward with an amused look, "Finally, someone to put the boys back in their places." Terra helped the boy up as he rubbed his wrists and returned to the hoard, "Anyone willing to take her?"

Another guy stepped forward and cracked his knuckles intimidatingly while they took their positions.

"Alright, 1,2,3." The match begun and this one was much shorter as the man threw a punch and Terra grabbed his arm flipping him over onto the mat and pinning his wrists.

Spock smiled, as Vulcans do, at Patrick whose jaw was slack opened while his eyes were wide, "Vulcans are much stronger than humans due to the gravity of Vulcan. She lived on the planet and her body adapted its strength accordingly."

As the professor looked for someone else to take her Patrick caught Terra's eye and she smiled widely at him and Spock while he whispered, "Remind me never to piss her off."

"Noted." The answer was quick and amused as he nodded to his friend in front.

"Alright, then if no one is willing to take this five foot…?" The fit looking teacher looked to Terra.

"Five, eight."

"This five eight GIRL, then I guess you can all go home." The professor tried to lay on a guilt trip but the students were taking their first chance to leave early as they gathered their bags and the teacher rolled her eyes.

Terra instantly grabbed her gym bag and walked to meet the boys, "What are you two doing here?"

Patrick slung an arm around her, "Just checking up on you."

"And losing a bet." Spock held out his hand and reluctantly Patrick checked his pockets to find nothing.

Putting on his suave smile he pointed to Spock, "Hit you up back at the apartment?"

The laughter from Terra at that point made the Vulcan smile and the human sheepishly look down afraid of her wrath, "Wait, how much was the bet for?"

"Ten." Patrick said almost prepared to be hit.

The hit never came and Patrick opened his eyes to see Spock handing Terra five, "Wait, what?" For being his two probably best friends he still rarely understood them.

"I knew there was a bet, and I knew Spock was splitting it with me if I won."

"But how'd you know?"

Spock and Terra shared a look before she shrugged, "Intuition."

Patrick knew it was more than that from the way they looked like a pair sharing an inside joke but thought better of prying as he knew the two of them would easily outwit him in any conversation, "Lucky guess I'd say but anyway, want to come over tonight. I'm planning on introducing you two to Harry Potter movies."

Terra had read the books and wanted to see the movies but had to look to the ground guiltily, "I can't tonight, sorry guys."

Terra wasn't looking at him and Spock knew that him and Patrick were second tier now. Patrick sighed, "Terra! You hung out with him last night plus it's a Friday!" Patrick was annoyed, he got that she had a boyfriend and they were going through the inevitable 'honeymoon' stage but annoyance was still present.

Apologetically Terra turned up to Patrick, "I know, and I am very sorry but I just thought-"

"It's Friday." Spock interrupted and Terra's wide blue eyes looked to him as did Patrick who was just shocked.

Slowly backing away Patrick thought the tension between them just escalated. With his hands in the air defensively he took three steps back, "I think I'm just going to head back." He then took off.

Terra knew the look in Spock's eyes was hurt because even she knew this was the thirteenth time she was blowing him off; but she also knew that he was too damn Vulcan to say it out rightly, "I apologize but whatever contract that we have to always do something together on Fridays was unwritten. I presumed you wouldn't mind me missing one."

He knew she was right. He knew his annoyance was illogical; that logically, based on observations, any other college human girl would be going off with her boyfriend; and that logically he should apologize for his emotional break, "You are correct, apologies; I'll leave you to get ready for your date."

That left a better guilt trip than any amount of fighting could've because Terra knew what he was doing.

He went back to the room to find Patrick giving him a knowing look. Spock only raised an eyebrow before shaking his head at his confusing roommate. Terra would do what she wanted and he had no, even logical, right to stop her.

Well… then one day came.

She dated the guy for three and a half months and it cut into their time more than Spock would've liked. Not that the guy was bad, he was charming and altogether bright but Spock just didn't enjoy being around the man despite the fact that Patrick and Keri seemed to love him.

Spock went over to the café table with Terra and her redheaded roommate, "Good Morning Terra, Keri."

"Good morning." Terra spoke groggily in sloppy Vulcan and Spock raised an amused eyebrow while Keri hit her friend on the shoulder and Terra realized her slip with a blush and wide grin, "Apologies, good morning Spock, I'm just tired." Besides sleepiness Terra seemed to be in a very good mood.

Not understanding why Keri laughed at this and rolled her eyes Spock just nodded before their early December day went on as usual.  
That night, however, a knock came on his door at precisely 1:32 am, almost blending in with the thunder raging outside the room from the hail storm.

"Bloody hell; who is here at this time?" Patrick swore as he rolled over from a sleepy state.

Spock got up. As a light Vulcan sleeper who didn't need much sleep to begin with, he was fairly coherent, "I think I know." There was only one person who would ever knock on his door this late, or well early, although he didn't know her reason at this time.

The door opened to reveal a soaked Terra hugging herself with white ice particles still sticking to her light brown knit sweater. Spock tried to peel any information from her state but found his mind going blank. They hadn't hung out that night because she had a date but he hadn't push edit. Surely her 'boyfriend' wouldn't have approved of her prolonged exposure to the climate at the moment which means he wasn't the culprit. Spock couldn't see Keri locking her out either though.

They both stood there, Terra wearing dark trousers referred to as 'skinny jeans' and a top that now clung to her and provided none of the warmth it may have at one time while Spock was just trying to figure out the problem. Her cheeks and eyes were red as she sniffled, "May I enquire as to if you will be letting me in?" Her voice unwavering as it came out in flawless Vulcan with her shoulders straight back.

Quickly Spock stepped aside and Patrick groggily got up to see the girl walking in, "Oh Terra, looking splendid as always. The rain look does wonders for your hair."

Terra smiled poorly at the curly haired boy before nodding, "Thank you Patrick, I got halfway to my building and turned around. You're looking un-resistible tonight."

"Now, now, can't be too eager." Patrick yawned snapping out of his flirting mode to deal with the situation as he saw Spock was like inspecting his friend like she had grown two heads, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Hot tea, herbal; a teaspoon of honey." Spock said before raising his arm which Terra took, knowing that this was his version of grabbing her hand.

"I wasn't asking you!"

Terra laughed pitifully and sat on their small couch next to Spock while she spoke to Patrick who was standing by the replicator, "That is not what he means, he is just aware of what kind of tea I like." Spock could see the unshed tears in her eyes as she tried to ignore them and so did he.

Patrick still thought they were a couple half the times. Once he implied it in front of Terra's boyfriend which sprung the fact that her boyfriend and Spock could never hang out. Not that Spock minded; he wasn't fond of that boy very much, "Just a minute."

With a nod she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them, "I am sorry Spock, you can go back to sleep, I just need a cup of tea."

Spock shook his head, the redness of her cheeks was a contrast from her otherwise pale skin, "That seems like it would be insufficient, stay here." He got up and walked to the bed room he shared with Patrick and went to his side of the room to go through his dresser. He picked out a black long sleeve t-shirt of his and grabbed a red pair of 'holiday' sweatpants she had left one day. When he returned she was drinking the tea while Patrick hugged her sideways although she looked indifferent to the contact.

She stood and took the clothes, "Get changed, and be warm." Spock said in Vulcan and she nodded before going off the bathroom, "Patrick I apologize for Terr-"

"Why? She's my friend too at this rate." Spock just looked at Patrick and he added, "Don't worry Spock."

"I am hardly worried. I am simply curious-"

Spock was cut off by Terra's voice, "As to the circumstances leading to this event." She let out a laugh that sounded strangled and mirthless, "Well, an effect is that I don't have to worry about going on dates or dressing up for some guy anymore."

The two boys got it right away and Spock felt some relief it was such a trivial thing. Patrick spoke first at least, "Love, you can dress up for me anytime." He was still tired as he shuffled his hair and the laugh that came from Terra sounded genuine although her smile wasn't.

"Thanks Patrick, I'll remember that." Terra got Patrick, always had. After all, what straight guy will flirt with you and then be helping you put together an outfit or criticizing your decorating? She wasn't as clueless on Earth matters as others thought.

"You still didn't answer the question however." Spock brought it back up and a glimmer in Terra's eye told him she was hoping to slide that one by him.

She sighed, "Well Keri told me a relationship is give and take. I gave and he took, from me and from his bleach blond neighbor. Funny I received nothing." Spock saw Patrick understand and he tried to a bit more but the complexity to human relationships still astounded him.

"Oh love, I'm sorry." Patrick said and held out a hand for her to take, "Come on, time for bed."

Terra shook her head, "Oh no, I like couches."

Patrick tugged her anyways, "No you've got my bed, because I like couches more than you."

Reluctantly Terra stood, "Fine." She allowed herself to be dragged and she sat on Patrick's bed slowly while he walked back out and called for Spock to help him find blankets for himself.

"You don't understand do you?" Patrick asked Spock quietly and he shook his head and Patrick sighed. Terra was dancing around saying it exactly, so Patrick knew Spock would be lost, "He shagged her and left her out to dry. She caught him with some other witch."

Even Spock knew European slang enough from his three-four month friend ship with Patrick.

Terra was sitting cross legged on Patrick's bed, eyes closed and hands clasped in a meditating position. Spock simply lay back down on his own bed patiently with the light still on, "You can go to sleep you know?"

"I understand my ability has not been impaired." Spock replied to her knowing that wasn't what she meant but knowing she would take that as an answer. He just knew to make sure his guest was comfortable.

She opened her eyes and he sat back up to speak with her politely, "I'm sorry, and thank you." Terra knew he had been getting tense with her lately due to her values shifting but now she knew to apologize.

He looked back at her and said with the same air of confidence that he always had, "There is no reason to be sorry, or to be thanking me; I told you that my door was never closed to you." It wasn't when they were kids and wouldn't be now, no matter how agitated she made him.

The blonde girl nodded remembering the day, "You are correct but I thank you for your hospitality nonetheless." She took a deep breath, "Spock permission to-" Cutting her off, Spock stood and held out his arms and she hugged him without another word. His hands instinctually caught her and he inhaled a quick breath of control as his palms fell on the small of her back and he instantly corrected it. No matter how comfortable it felt as her chest was against his, her hair still managing to feel soft as it was only half dry, and his arms able to pull her closer to him- on Vulcan it would've been gossip-worthy. After a deep-breath Terra pulled away from her friend reluctantly and they both sat back down, "Thank you."

Spock didn't reply as he realized that hugging her had been VERY comfortable and he took a deep breath. Instead he shook his head, "Computer, lights." The lights went off and he turned his body away from her familiar eyes.

Then came the human holiday of Christmas that befuddled Terra and Spock alike; the whole idea started that morning when Terra woke up late in the boys' dorm. She knew that in Vulcan, such a thing wouldn't be allowed and something told her even on Earth it probably pointed to worse insinuations.

Nonetheless she was greeted by Patrick's smile as she walked in, "Hey! Terra, want any cereal?" The shower was running and Spock wasn't present in the room so naturally the presumption was made.

She wasn't a fan of breakfast in general and usually just drank tea or had toasted bread with a bit of jam, "No but thank you for your offer. I should get back before Keri attempts to call me."

Patrick waved his hand as he ate his own bowl of milk-doused cereal, "Spock already called her and told her you wouldn't be home for a while."

Terra began to fold and pick up her damp clothing, "I will thank him later, but I should get back. Thank you both for helping me last night."

Unexpectedly Patrick one armed hugged her (he had his cereal in his other hand… PROIRITIES), "Anytime love." Terra just hugged him back before moving for the door, "And wait! What do you want for Christmas?"

"For what?"

"Christmas, what would you like as a gift?"

… "I am unfamiliar with this title."

"WHAT?"

And so Patrick called an emergency meeting later that day. With the four of them sitting in an on-campus café he and Keri explained the holiday in one long hour.

"So you're celebrating the birth of a deity?" Spock asked.

Keri sighed, "Yes, I suppose that is the short version."

Spock and Terra looked at each other, "We don't believe in the identical deity, nor the significance of his birth; therefore isn't Christmas of little importance to us?" Terra spoke knowing that Spock believes in the Vulcan practices and that she was personally ambiguous on any matters religious.

"Well," Patrick looked to Keri apologetically, "I speak for myself when I say that I am not Catholic, and barely to be considered a Christian but that idea of Christmas has become less religion-centric. Instead traditions and feelings have replaced it to me. It's a time of happiness and unity." Terra began to see the point as Patrick said it in a way of emotional remembrance.

Putting it simply Spock said, "You celebrate it for its familiarity and its promise of joy in chaotic times."

Patrick laughed at his roommate, "Yea, I guess you could deprive it to that."

And so that is how the idea of Christmas presents came up and drove Terra crazy to no end, "What do I get Patrick?" She asked one day while at his dorm. He was on the ground, books spread around him while Terra sat on the bed in a similar situation.

Slipping into her suggested Vulcan easily he replied, "What do you believe he'd enjoy receiving?"

Terra thought for a moment, "I don't know! What are you getting him?"

"A watch so he might actually be on time one day."

Terra laid sideways on the bed facing the back of Spock's head, "That's reasonable. Maybe...?"

Spock twisted enough to look at the girl's face, "Are you frustrated?" Her hair was falling into her face as she leaned on her elbow.

Reluctantly she responded, "No." He raised a pointed eyebrow, "A little." Spock had greatly stopped caring how much she showed emotion, especially if she was happy. In his mind, anything was better than seeing her the day she showed up on the doorstep in what he believed to be tears.

"I believe he would appreciate something he enjoys."

"Stating the obvious?"

Spock ignored the human phrase said in Vulcan speech with a humoring smile, "Okay so what are some facts about Patrick?"

With the two friends looking at each other Terra began to list off facts about their friend, "He always smells good," He liked to give hugs too, "He always has something affirmative to say, he grew up in Liverpool, he is generally ten to fifteen minutes late, he draws images in his notebooks, he is tolerant, he listens to pop music, and he always looks good." Seriously, that boy's hair was always perfectly spiked.

Spock felt a small discomfort at Terra's last spoken characteristic but ignored it nonetheless, "Alright so?"

They heard the door open.

But they were already speaking Vulcan so it wouldn't matter anyways, "I'll go shopping with Keri later, thanks Spock."

"I did very little." Terra sat up and continued to leaf through books while Spock looked at her for another second before following her lead.

"Can you guys not speak in a different language when I'm here, please?" Patrick asked loudly from the other room while Spock and Terra just looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Sorry love!" Terra replied in her best accent, mimicking Patrick's favorite term of endearment despite Spock's small understanding of it.

Patrick appeared around the corner, "Omg! We can make a Rose Tyler out of you yet."

"I don't understand your meaning."

With a wave of his hand, "It means you're a pretty blonde with a spirit, especially for time travel."

"Time travel?"

Spock chose now to speak up, "I believe he is referencing a British broadcasting cable television show."

Somehow that explained it all as they continued on with their day.

Later Keri and Terra did all their Christmas shopping and Keri laughed at the complete amusement on Terra's face when they passed Christmas trees that were scattered, along with wreaths. Keri even dragged her to take a picture with Santa which was hilarious to see anyways. Gifts for Pike and Spock were stumping Terra a bit but she got them soon enough and the two girls returned home.

December was spent with Terra's anticipation while Spock couldn't care less but found her … 'excitement', entertaining; as did Patrick and Keri.

When Christmas came Patrick was going to Earth to spend time with family for the last two weeks of semester break while Keri was only going for one week but leaving Christmas day.  
On Christmas Eve it was decided that the four of them would celebrate in the girls' dorm because it was a bit larger and fully decorated since Terra had been embracing this holiday.

Terra and Keri were watching Christmas movies that day and Keri forced Terra to stay in her pajamas all day-

"How doesn't the snow man melt exactly?"  
"Magic." Terra's look made them both start to double over in laughter, "Okay it's a children's movie."

"What genetic composition would give a reindeer a glowing nose?"  
"So you question that but not that he can fly?"  
"No, that's magic I get it, but the glowing nose?"  
"…Genetic mutation due to high level of northern radiation of greenhouse gases." Terra just raised her eyebrows and Keri laughed knowing how little sense that made but she had already had a glass of eggnog.  
Terra shook her head, "No that was good, very good." Keri was a medical student it should be good, but they laughed anyways.

"Should I even question the fact that the character of Scrooge is a duck?"  
"It's an animated version by Disney of a classic storyline written by Charles Dickens."  
"I am well aware of the storyline, I am familiar with 'The Christmas Carol'; I just never read it."  
"Why not?!"  
"Sarek didn't like introducing Christmas to me."  
"Well then, bah humbug to him too."

Around six-ish the girls got changed from their pajama day into actual clothes. Keri wore a blue tank top and grey/white sweater with a navy pleated skirt and tights. Terra found she enjoyed the bright colors she could wear on Earth much more than her browns and blacks of Vulcan- therefore she wore a red and gold sweater with jeans that sparkled gold and holiday socks.

A small Christmas tree was set up and the girls' presents were underneath it as Keri replicated Christmas cookies. The four friends gathered in front of the virtual fireplace and mini evergreen tree with traditional songs playing in the background.

"Wait, Keri is that eggnog? Can't you share?" Eye rolling Keri handed her glass to Patrick and got up to make another one.

"Terra, Spock do you want some?"

"Isn't the drinking age twenty one generally on Earth?" Terra asked with a raised eyebrow.

Patrick raised his glass defensively, "Not in Liverpool!"

Keri just shrugged, "Meh." She handed Terra a glass anyways and took a cookie from the plate between them all.

Terra smelled it before taking a sip and coughing for a second at the texture, "It's really thick." Even Spock at to smile at her strangled voice at the unexpected vanilla taste as Patrick and Keri roared. Terra took another sip, much more gracefully now, "Okay. It's not terrible." She thought about offering Spock some but decided Vulcan traditions would stop him anyways.

"Such a high compliment." Spock said and Terra even laughed at the sarcastic comment.

"I'd like to take credit for his humanization!" Patrick said quickly raising the hand not holding eggnog and Keri hit him.

"Yea, well I take credit for Terra!"

"To be fair, Terra IS human." Spock intervened and Terra shrugged in agreement as Keri mocked a gasp.

Patrick simply took another sip of his drink, "And an oblivious one at that, did you know that there was a guy in our Basics and Engines class that stared at you twenty-four/seven?"

"I was aware, I just didn't much care." Terra said and Keri laughed at her friend, "Plus you had a girl staring at you if I remember correctly, which I generally do."

"Eh, not my type." Patrick waved it off but this time Keri wasn't allowing it.

She sat up for interrogation, "What kind of girl is your type?" She sat cross legged leaning towards Patrick in a stance Terra knew as her flirting posture.

Patrick seemed to noticed it too because he mocked it to a tee and responded, "None." His tone was higher and almost joking as he then laughed at Keri's face.

Terra jumped a solid foot from her seat on the ground in excitement with a grin before regaining composure and sitting normally again while Keri reached into her pocket, "I win, ten bucks please." Terra held out a hand that Keri placed a ten singles in.

Patrick held a hand up, "Wait; were the two of you betting on my sexuality?" Wordlessly Terra handed four of the singles Patrick's direction and he shrugged, "Tell me next time and we'll go in on it together love."

"Not fair." Keri humphed.

"Oh, Keri, there are plenty of other guys; granted none of them as good as me-" Patrick was cut off by Terra tapping him over the head, "Okay, ouch, why are you taking advanced fighting courses, remind me?"

With a mischievous smile Terra just ignored Patrick's comment, "I believe she was referencing our bet to be unfair, not the nature of your confession."

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Fine! Be that way, but why don't we get to opening presents?" Keri's face lit back up as she jumped down next to Terra and the tree in childish excitement.

"Okay so," She picked up a large box and read the small sticker, "This is to Patrick, and from Terra." She tried throwing it before thinking better of it and handing it to the boy on the couch instead.

Leaning forward he began to unwrap, "Terra you really didn't have t-" He stopped himself as he saw what it was, "Oh my-" He picked up the box and smiled brightly, "Oh my god! Terra I love it!"

Terra knew how much Patrick loved his music, so she got him a sound system that while blasting music creates a water light show on top of the square speakers, "I'm glad you like them." She always had to listen to music in that dorm, now she could watch it too… plus Patrick loves stuff like that.

Gifts continued to be exchanged as Spock got Keri a cd of the band she'd been annoying the entire crew with facts about for the last three weeks which made her squeal and jump up and down before instinctively hugging him and then going back to running in circles excitedly.

When she calmed down she gave Terra one from her, "Why do I feel afraid?" Terra muttered and everyone humored her as Keri looked around innocently. Terra sighed as she recognized the clothing box and opened cautiously before pulling out a really, well, pretty dress.

It was white, looked like it would be too small for Terra's tastes, and ribbed material that parted and her chest before it came back together before going behind her neck. Patrick wolf whistled, "So we hitting up some bar?"

Keri pointed to Patrick, "Exactly my thoughts. What do you think?"

Terra had seen plenty of dresses like this at stores and on other girls but had no clue how they would look on her, "It's gorgeous Ker, but do you know my siz-"

"I'm good at guessing." Keri said with a wink, "So New Years Eve party?"

Terra sighed and shook her head, "I really don't think you are giving me a choice."

"Nope!" Keri chimed.

Spock couldn't stop a smile at the annoyance on Terra's face as it hasn't changed a hint since she was giving him the same look in regards to Vulcan traditions at the age of six. Patrick caught his smile and smirked to himself; no matter how irritating his Vulcan friend could be, it was good knowing he had a soft spot.

Next Spock received a Vulcan chess board from Patrick which, in honesty, surprised him, "I was unaware you knew-"

"You always play chess, I thought you'd like an actual set to play on." Patrick leaned back proud, "Plus now I can kick your arse in a game."

With a grateful smile, Spock nodded to Patrick, "Thank you Pat, I appreciate the consideration."

Gifts just kept coming to everyone in the circle- Keri also got a makeup bag and a new bag since hers broke a week ago when Terra and her were walking home. Patrick received a sketch book and a classic stylish wrist watch. Spock got a picture frame with the four of them from one of the many forced picture taking opportunities of Keri but what surprised him was ink written Vulcan that was one it (Keri admitted she didn't write it, and had asked a zenolingistic kid but he was still… touched) and a book of lute sheet music straight from Vulcan from Terra. Terra received a rose and a cover for her holopad, both from Patrick; from Spock she got a twine knotted necklace with a copper wire in the middle that was twisted (although she didn't quite understand she thanked him regardless and by the look in Spock's face she knew she'd understand later).

It's strange how much can change in six months.

Yet somehow they were all comfortable like this.

One can be Human or Vulcan yet still find a place  _to fit in_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Please don't hesitate to do so!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Feedback is appreciated


End file.
